Relax
by Shun Atika
Summary: Nagisa quiere hacer descansar a Honoka,nada puede salir mal,¿o sí?
-Nagisa, de verdad, no hace falta-le decía una morena a su novia
-Honoka, insisto, llevas toda la semana trabajando en el club de ciencias y ayudándome con los exámenes, te mereces un momento de relax -dijo la pelirroja, prácticamente empujando a su novia hasta la habitación  
Nagisa había corrido las cortinas, de forma que la única luz que entraba venía de unas velas iluminadas en el suelo, mesa y la cómoda de esta.  
-Quítate la ropa-susurró la deportista en el oído de su chica  
Por respuesta la genio, se sonrojó. Nagisa sonrió de satisfacción y besó suavemente los besos de la morena  
-Si quieres lo hago yo-le preguntó, poniendo una voz muy sexy  
-Se desvestirme sola-alegó la genio  
-Pero yo lo hago mejor-insistió Nagisa desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa.  
Honoka se dejó hacer, mientras que Nagisa le desabotonaba poco a poco la camisa, dejándola con solo un sostén azul pálido en el torso. Nagisa le bajó la cremallera de la falda y también se la quito  
-Vaya, veo que has venido a juego  
La pelirroja rio al ver a su novia semi- desnuda. Honoka por su parte se tapó el torso con las manos. La deportista le apartó las manos y la besó  
-No te escondas, eres hermosa-susurró en su oído y mordió su oreja-túmbate en la cama  
Honoka obedeció. Pronto sintió las manos de Nagisa en su espalda, haciendo suaves caricias, ella solo se relajó. Las manos de Nagisa hacían maravillas y pronto cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes hacer tan buenos masajes?

-Me he hecho tantas lesiones jugando al lacrosse que me aprendí los masajes que hacían

De repente sintió una mano rozando sutilmente sus pechos. Suavemente, casi sin fricción. A Honoka se le erizó el pelo. Nagisa siguió con lo suyo. Ella sabía perfectamente que la morena lo estaba notando, así que se apoyó sobre sus manos y le susurró al oído  
-¿Quieres más?-preguntó la jugadora  
-Por supuesto-ronroneó la genio.  
Nagisa no se hizo esperar. Metió las manos por debajo de Honoka y la empezó a tocar. Honoka se dio la vuelta para permitir un mejor acceso. Nagisa se dedicó a besar y lamer la piel desnuda de Honoka, mordiendo de vez en cuando. Bajó su mano derecha a la intimidad de Honoka y empezó a acariciarla. Honoka se dejaba hacer, gemía, se retorcía y gritaba su nombre. Nagisa se sentía poderosa, le encantaba sentir a Honoka a su merced, saber que solo ella era capaz de producir esos efectos. Lamió el pezón derecho de la peliazul, provocando que esta arqueara el cuerpo. Honoka agarró las sabanas fuertemente cuando una corriente de pasión le atravesó el cuerpo. Nagisa era increíble. La pelirroja bajó hasta su centro y empezó a succionar el clítoris hinchado de Honoka. La genio se sentía en el paraíso. Nagisa introdujo un dedo en su interior, mientras que lo movía, seguía lamiendo sus labios y clítoris. Sintió las piernas de Honoka alrededor de su cuello, invitándola a que siguiera  
-Nagisa...casi...llego-murmuraba Honoka con voz entrecortada  
Nagisa aceleró los movimientos de su mano, encargándose de que en cada estocada rozara el punto G de la morena. La genio se tensó y llegó al orgasmo. La pelirroja sacó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Honoka cuando esta la liberó. Se acostó al lado de su novia y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Honoka correspondió como pudo.  
-Tenias razón-susurró la morena en el oído de la deportista-al final sí que necesitaba relajarme  
Honoka se recostó en el cuello de la deportista. Nagisa le abrazó la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente. Tenían pensado quedarse tumbadas en la cama, escuchando la respiración de la otra, pero una puerta les alertó.  
-Nagisa, ya estoy en casa-informó su madre desde la puerta  
-Mierda-maldijo Nagisa  
Oyeron pasos de su madre acercándose y Honoka se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Justo a tiempo. Rie entró justo cuando se abrochaba el ultimo botón  
-Oh, Yukishiro-san, no sabía que estabas aquí  
-Estaba ayudando a Nagisa, pero ya me iba Misumi-san  
Honoka se despidió de ambas y salió de la casa. Se recostó sobre la puerta y suspiró, había estado cerca

Sé que es corto y que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir,pero no pude sacar tiempo para escribir uno mas largo. Y como siempre,reviews,favs y etc.. que siempre me dan mucho apoyo


End file.
